


I changed completely

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Dean make sex while he think Cas, F/M, Het Sex, Het and Slash, I'm sorry but this is a destiel fic, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rough Kissing, Sex with a stranger, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Wings comfort, anyway!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Immagina.....puoi" - George Clooney</p>
            </blockquote>





	I changed completely

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Dean Winchester, Castiel, Original Character; Dean Winchester/OC, Dean Winchester/Castiel.  
 **Rating** : Rosso.  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, romantico, erotico.  
 **Warning** : Het Sex, Slash.  
 **Summary** : Non c'è riassunto più adeguato di _"Immagina....puoi."_  
 **Note** : La sopracitata citazione(?) appartiene a Georgino Clooney. Il titolo è una strofa della meravigliosissima "Completely" – Caro Emerald. ( ~~ _Amatela, sciocchi! -Gandalfstyle-_~~ )  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla ç_ç 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I recall the days that I was single  
Used to flirt, fool around and mingle  
And you came along  
And suddenly it changed completely "  
 _I changed completely._  
  
 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

Dean è incazzato nero quando entra nel bar con l'unico scopo di annegare in fiumi d'alcol il suo fegato e quei pensieri, perchè sul serio, _no_.  
  
 

Gli eventi si susseguono in rapide sequenze, e mezz'ora mezz'ora dopo la barista è schiacciata tra il suo corpo e il letto del motel dove alloggia con Sam.  
Stringe gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di mettere a tacere il rombo furioso del proprio cuore nelle orecchie e mentre spoglia la ragazza, la sua mente corre libera per verdi pascoli- verdi gayssimi pascoli, dannazione! - dove quello che sta sciogliendo non è il papillion della ragazza, no, è una stupidissima, innocua e storta cravatta blu.  
"Cazzo" impreca, cercando di scacciare il fantasma di un trench beige che scivola da spalle più larghe di quelle minute dalle quali, in quel momento, sta scivolando giù una giacca nera. Cerca di non pensare a quanto quelle labbra siano piccole e poco rosee, a quanto quegli occhi siano troppo castani e poco blu.  
Aggredisce le labbra della sconosciuta con foga, quasi con rabbia, mentre si sfila con gesti rapidi ed automatici la maglia, e rabbrividisce mentre sente le mani della sconosciuta attaccare con fretta i bottoni del suo jeans; li sente calare lungo le cosce, le mani piccole che li accompagnano lungo il percorso ed ormai Dean non si fa più scrupoli nell'immaginarsi le sue mani grande e calde che lo accarezzano, lo modellano come creta, lo esplorano in modo accurato e non rozzo e frettoloso come Jeaninne...o forse Janice o come diavolo si chiama, sta facendo in quel momento.  
Immagina di togliere un bottone alla volta dalla propria asola, della sua camicia che sa di buono, di paradiso e non fumo e una serata a servire tra banco e tavoli, l'odore di mille altri uomini su di lei...no, su _quella_ camicia ci sarebbe solo il _suo_ odore, come a dire "Proprietà di Dean", e questo, nella sua mente confusa, è il pensiero più eccitante avuto fino a quel momento. L'erezione pulsa dolorosamente nei boxer, e quasi sfocato vede la ragazza ammiccare in segno d'apprezzamento; in altre occasione Dean avrebbe fatto qualche battuta troppo narcisista e strascicata, invece è troppo impegnato ad immaginare lo sguardo sorpreso e confuso, _eccitato_ , dell'unica persona che vorrebbe sotto di sè, quella notte.  
"Oh..Dean.." geme la sconosciuta mentre lui finisce di svestirla, lanciando da qualche parte nella stanza il suo reggiseno; tasta con le labbra la morbidezza del suo seno prosperoso e, quando si ritrova a desiderare di star baciando e toccando il petto glabro e pallido di un altro, cristo santo, è quasi sul punto di filarsela a gambe levate, urlando come una donnetta isterica. Non lo fa perchè quella è una questione di principio. Quello è il motivo perchè è entrato in quel bar dannatamente incazzato con sè stesso.  
Una settimana che non riesce a chiudere gli occhi, non riesce a stare vicino a Castiel senza sentire scorrere dentro di sè il desiderio, l'innegabile attrazione sessuale che lo lega all'angelo a doppio filo. Questo gli fa paura, è nuovo, terribilmente nuovo e sconosciuto e mina le basi stabili sulle quali ha sempre camminato: gli sembra di essere su un traballante ponte sospeso, senza essere in grado di salvarsi perchè troppo impegnato a non vomitare l'anima per le vertigini.  
Ed è tutta colpa di Castiel. E di Samantha. E sua, che è davvero un emerito cazzone.  
Prende un lungo sospiro mentre scende, lasciando una scia di morsi, incitato da ogni gemito e strillo, verso l'intimità della ragazza.  
"Oh..non fermarti!" ordina quella, le gambe spalancate come nemmeno una puttana consumata di strada, mentre Dean stuzzica con la sua lingua umida il suo sesso, e sogghigna, stupidamente sogghigna, come se tutta quella farsa fosse la sua vendetta contro Castiel e i pensieri che scatena in lui la sua sola presenza.  
Gode al sentir godere l'altra anche se comincia a chiedersi come sarebbe tastare il sapore di Cas e poi baciarlo solo per fargli sentire come loro si fondono bene insieme.... ansima immaginando Cas ansimare in risposta, vederlo arcuare contro il materasso come fa in quel momento la donna, ma è troppo minuta per quello che Dean vorrebbe al momento....  
frustrato le morde l'interno della coscia soda e morbida, facendola urlare come probabilmente non ha mai urlato in vita sua.  
"Sei fantastico, baby.." gli ansima lei, il viso arrossato, così come le spalle e il petto; Dean si è rialzato, la osserva dall'alto, illuminata vagamente dai pochi raggi lunari che penetrano attraverso le finestre semichiuse: Castiel sarebbe perfetto lì, su quelle lenzuola sfatte, il corpo arrossato dal piacere, i capelli incollati alla fronte a causa del sudore, lo sguardo liquido, le labbra martoriate dai denti nel disperato tentativo di non urlare, le gambe aperte solo per lui, solo per Dean, i talloni ben piantati sul materasso..  
"Dean...?" lo richiama la ragazza, evidentemente confusa dalla sua strana immobilità; la sua voce lo riscuote dai pensieri.  
"S-sì..." sussurra, la gola secca, la voce rauca "..sono quì. Ammiravo quanto..." ma lei ingoia le parole con la sua soffice bocca, reclamando un bacio, la possibilità di assaporare il suo sapore sulla lingua di Dean, e sentirlo mischiato a quello di quest'ultimo.  
"..Cas sia bello" completa nella sua mente, dando a quella il bacio affamato e voglioso che reclama, ed è facile, sul serio, far finta che gl'importi di quella sconosciuta mentre immagina al suo posto il suo angelo.  
E' facile penetrarla con un dito, come fosse una torta di mele, con gentilezza senza essere rude, solo immaginando di star esplorando il corpo caldo dell'angelo.  
E' facile penetrarla col proprio membro e fermarsi, attendere che si sia abituata, accarezzarle la fronte con gentilezza, e vedere gli occhi blu di Cas fissarlo con totale fiducia, con la vergine sicurezza che lui non potrà mai fargli del male...e Dean un po' si vergognava per quella fiducia mal riposta. Non era forse famoso per essere quello che feriva brutalmente chiunque gli si avvicinasse troppo? Questo era lui: un vero disastro, un completo fallimento. Castiel non la pensava così, però.  
"Cas..." invoca mentre prende a spingere, le gambe della giovane strette attorno alla sua vita. "Cas..." ad ogni spinta alterna il nome dell'angelo, mentre tiene gli occhi chiusi ed immagina che ad urlare frasi sconnesse ed il suo nome sia Cas, e non la sconosciuta.  
"Dean." ad un certo punto una voce rauca e dannatamente familiare fra breccia e spezza la bolla di ansimi e gemiti che impregna la stanza; Dean crede di averlo semplicemente immaginato ma poi l'intensità dello sguardo di Castiel, fisso sulla sua schiena nuda e sudata, i brividi nell'essere osservato così intensamente, la consapevolezza della presenza dell'altro in quella stanza, proprio mentre lui sta scopando una sconosciuta col nome dell'angelo sulle labbra, a mo' di preghiera, lo spingono verso l'orgasmo più devastante della sua vita.  
  
  
Castiel lo osserva ancora quando si sfila dal corpo della giovane, che si piega su un fianco, addormentata; adesso sente quasi imbarazzo per quella situazione ed esita a voltarsi verso lo sguardo indagatore dell'altro.  
Lo conosce così bene.. non gli ci vorrebbe nulla per capire cosa gli sta passando per la testa in quel momento. Sospira, prendendosi il tempo per ripulirsi e buttare il preservativo, poi finalmente si volta verso l' "intruso".  
"Uhm...Cas..." borbotta, mentre arrossisce come un'adolescente beccato da suo padre a farsi la ragazza in camera "...che ci fa quì?" chiede, giocando la carta dello gnorri, mentre si dirige alla sacca per procurarsi un paio di boxer pulite ed una maglia. E possibilmente dei pantaloni, o magari un mantello dell'invisibilità.  
"Mi hai chiamato tu" replica con il suo solito tono atono l'angelo, anche se, quando si volta a fronteggiarlo di nuovo, Dean può notare che qualcosa freme negli occhi dell'altro. Deglutisce.  
"Io...ecco..." e adesso? Come spiegargli che si è appena portato a letto una donna pensando per tutto il tempo a lui? Come...  
"Che cosa stai pensando?" chiede, inclinando la testa di lato; Dean ha già sentito quel tono prima d'allora, così come quella domanda: esattamente qualche anno prima, quando l'angelo si era presentato da lui alle prime luci dell'alba e gli aveva chiesto che cosa stesse sognando. Tempi in cui faceva ancora incubi sull'inferno.  
"A te." gli sfugge dalle labbra, mentre il cuore accellera la sua corsa, quasi dolorosamente.  
"A me?"  
 **"** Figlio di puttana" pensa Dean "sa benissimo a cosa sto pensando."  
"Sì, a te" replica comunque, volendo giocare anche lui a quel gioco "pensavo a te anche mentre mi scopavo quela ragazza" e la indica col dito, anche se non ce n'è alcun bisogno. Cas non stacca gli occhi da lui nemmeno un attimo: il blu si è scurito.  
"E cosa stavi pensando, esattamente?" chiede ancora, con falsa ingenuità, il moro; Dean deglutisce mentre ancora una volta la sua bocca è diventata secca.  
"P-pensavo..." prende un lungo respiro "...al tuo corpo, a quanto avrei voluto che ci fossi stato tu sotto di me, le tue gambe avvolte intorno a me, la mia bocca intorno a..." s'interrompe un attimo, incerto, mentre la faccia minaccia l'autocombustione.  
Castiel allora gli si avvicina, lento ed elegante, sinuoso e misurato come un cacciatore a caccia.  
"Ehi" dice una vocina nella testa del biondo "ciao coniglietto!" lo sbeffeggia: ovviamente la preda è Dean. Una preda che sarebbe più che felice di essere divorata da quelle labbra...  
Sussulta quando l'angelo fa combaciare la mano sull'impronta lasciata tempo addietro, quando l'aveva salvato dalla perdizione, mentre con l'altra gli tira i corti capelli sulla nuca.  
"Ti ho salvato dalla perdizione, Dean" sussurra, le labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza dalle sue, tanto che il cacciatore può sentire il fiato caldo dell'altro colargli lungo la gola, come un delizioso soffio vitale.  
"Ho afferrato stretta la tua anima" stringe la presa sulla spalla, strappandogli un gemito "ti ho visto in tutta la tua essenza, ho rianimato il tuo corpo con le mie mani..." avvicina la bocca all'orecchio e Dean rabbrividisce.  
"Conosco ogni anfratto del tuo corpo e della tua anima...e ti ho desiderato dal primo istante in un crescendo doloroso di paura e vergogna, confusione ed incertezza. Temevo di fare il primo passo nonostante la chiara elettrcità, l'attrazione sessuale tra di noi." lo sguarda con gli occhi che ricordano un mare in tempesta e sembra quasi arrabbiato. Dean si sente stupidamente in colpa.  
"La prossima volta non osare andare con una sconosciuta. Sei mio " gli occhi si soffermano un istante sull'impronta "ed io sono tuo. Ci siamo solo io e te, non c'è nulla di cui aver paura, saremo sempre gli stessi." e quì il tono è meno duro, più dolce mentre gli accarezza piano una guancia, soddisfatto nel vedere le barriere del suo protetto cadere ad una ad una, vedere come si appoggia e si scioglie senza paura contro il palmo caldo della sua mano.  
Dean non può vederle, ma in quel momento le ali dell'angelo sono strette intorno a lui.


End file.
